Regretful Wishing
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: "...Those moments where we were so close, so comfortable, that it just made me want to freeze time and stay there forever. But forever can be unforgiving, and just as time finally stands still, it's too late." Oneshot. WARNING: Sadness. Please read and Review


_Do you think it would have changed anything if I had told her?_

"Marshall, come on! Hurry up, you're going to make both of us miss the movie!" Fionna said while dragging him behind her. He pulled back slightly, halting their progress. "Uh, Fionna, I just remembered, I have some important… baking to do"

Fionna looked back at him frowning, "Since when do you bake?" Marshall just rolled his eyes, "Since you invited me to this Christmas party," he mumbled under his breath. "I heard that," Fionna said giving his shirt sleeve a hard yank.

He fell forward a little, and losing his balance, he crashed into Fionna. "Ow!" he said as they bumped heads. He instantly fell back, rubbing his own forehead. "You have a freaking hard head Fi." Fionna instantly began dragging him across the cold snow covered ground. "Come on Marshall! Get your butt up and let's get to the Tree House!"

_Maybe it wouldn't have, but I could have at least tried. And I wish… yeah, I wish a lot of things._

Marshall sighed and floated up. "Yes, about time- wait, wait, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as he flew above her head. She held tight to his shirt sleeve, and before she knew it, she was in the air.

"Marshall, get back here!" Marshall Lee looked down at the girl clinging to his shirt. "Fionna how many times do I have to tell you, I don't do Christmas." He wiggled his arm around, trying to throw her off, but Fionna was persistent.

"Why not?" she asked pouting up at him. He stiffened slightly and looked away. "I just don't…" He started to float down a few moments later, gently setting Fionna down. Even though her feet were on the ground, she still had his sleeve grasped in her small hands.

_I still dream about her. Every night actually. Her bunny hat is sitting in my room, as a reminder._

Marshall glanced over at her and frowned. "Let go of my shirt girl." He yanked it out of her hands before she could tighten her grip once again. "Hump," Fionna put her hands on her hips, "Why do you have to be such a grump all the time. I try to get you to come every year, but you never do."

Marshall wouldn't look at her, wouldn't let her see into his eyes. "So you owe me this time." He straightened and turned to her. She had twisted away from him, her back and shoulders the only thing to see.

"You owe me Marshall. We don't hang out as often anymore. And, each year, I hope you come to the Christmas party at the Tree House. Everyone comes, except you." Marshall watched as she turned her head and looked sadly at him.

"I miss you. Uh, we miss you." She blushed and laughed a little. Marshall looked at her curiously, "You really care if I'm there or not?" Fionna nodded her head, "Of course I do."

_I don't know if my heart will ever heal from it. I'm still regretting my decision._

Marshall sighed, and wrapped his hand knit scarf tighter around his already cold neck. "If it's that important to you, then fine. I'll go to your stupid Christmas pa-"

"Mathematical!" Fionna yelled jumping up. She grabbed Marshall's hand in her warm ones, and once again he was being pulled through the snow of the grasslands. He offered no resistance this time, but enjoyed the small thump his heart gave being so close to the human.

They soon came to the Tree House, and Fionna went inside to tell everyone the good news. That Marshall Lee the Vampire King had finally come to enjoy in the winter festivities. Marshall floated in and almost got knocked over from the noise that hit him.

Everyone in the room had yelled their surprise and greetings to the vampire at the same time. Some showed their merriment by coming up to him and clapping him on the back, or hugging him.

_I should have enjoyed it while it lasted. Nothing lasts forever, and sometimes I took the small moments for less than they really were._

Even Gumball came up to him and handed him a cup of piping hot cocoa. "Enjoying the party Marshall Lee?" Marshall raised an eyebrow, "So far," he said unsurely. The gummy Prince just laughed and shook his head, walking off to talk to some other guests.

Marshall tried walking through the crowed, but ended up almost spilling his hot chocolate. He instead resorted to floating above the rowdy bunch, watching with curiosity as they began setting up a tree.

"Hey, Marshall! Down here!" a familiar voice called, cutting through his thoughts. He looked down to find Fionna waving at him. He fell and land expertly on his feet, his hot chocolate coming down back into his mug like a water fall.

Fionna stares wide eyed at it, "Wooooahh, how'd you do that?" Marshall shrugged, "Practice. What?" She pointed up at the tree. When he looked at it this time though, it isn't bare. There are lights and decorations on it.

He stared, his mouth open, at its beauty. Fionna laughed, and he finally regained his senses. "How in the world did you decorate it so fast?" She shrugged, copying his nonchalant smile, "Practice." He smirked at her. Wrapping an arm around her he sipped his hot chocolate. "It's beautiful Fi."

_Those moments where we were so close, so comfortable, that it just made me want to freeze time and stay there forever._

"Just like you." It just slipped. She blushed when he looked down at her and their eyes met. But instead of looking away, she smiled up at him. "This is going to be a good Christmas."

Marshall genially smiled, showing his incisors, "Yeah, it is."

_But forever can be unforgiving, and just as time finally stands still, it's too late._

* * *

_ Just as the Ice Queen drowns in her madness, I would give anything to follow in her footsteps. Oh how blissfully it must be to forget everyone you love, everyone you care for, everything you hold dear, replaced with the scream of insanity._

I walk in through the gates.

_They wouldn't let me though. They would just haunt me more than they do now, telling me to keep going, to keep moving forward. So far I haven't listened to them, but one day I'll have to._

I silently close and lock the gate to the grove of weeping willows. Their long leaves and branches are covered with glistening snow. The Ice Queen would have been to blame for this, but it is that season once again.

They look as if they are crying. I like to think that they are, for their tears are beautiful. They cry for a reason, for a purpose, in honor of their memory.

_The one time that I was ever happy was a time when the sky was blue instead of this muddled grey. When the green grasslands were alive and fresh, not burned and withered. When the friends that understood me, that cared, were alive._

I stop. "Hey, I came to visit," I say softly, "Even came to say hey to you too, Gumball." There is no reply. Of course not.

Gravestones don't usually talk.

Sliding down on my knees, I wipe the snow off the dark grey stone. Off all three of the stones. I outline the names over and over, searing them into my mind. The last one has writing on it. Her last words to me.

"Though my soul be scattered, my heart will always be yours, Marshall Lee." I whisper. I open my coat pocket and retrieve the single pure red rose. I kiss it softly, and then lay it down on the snow mound.

"Sleep in piece bunny." And then, I release my sentence, my condemnation to this hell on Earth. The reason I will forever burn on the inside until I can hold her in my arms and tell it to her face. I release the three most important words in my eternal death and torturing life.

"I love you."

**You know those stories you write and you cry through the whole thing? Yep, this is one of them. Some sad stuff. But a reality that Fiolee-ers must face :C Please review.**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
